Where does my heart truly lies ab initio
by AnneReese Jaira
Summary: Ab initio means from the beginning and the character here is OOC. Mikan Sakura was an orphaned girl living at Mount Lye, a mysterious mountain at Hert Town. So when this authorities heard about this, she was immediately placed at Gakuen Alice...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! This is my first story so please considerate^^ hehe…I am fond of the genre of fantasy and romance so most of the characters are OOC…^_^ hehe…Comments and flames are accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters but the plot is mine except the Intro^^**

** Good Luck Reading!**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Scents of the morning dew fogged up Mountain Lye, an uninhabited mountain known for its enchanting stories and unbelievable never-solved mysteries. Tales of talking trees, dancing gremlins and goblins and wealthy brownies was known among the old folk of the lowland. Rumors of prancing centaurs and overwhelmed satyrs hunting on beautiful spring nymphs also spread out especially on a night of full moon.

Mikan Sakura lived by herself at the peak of Mount Lye. As a living, she worked on a wine shop as a bartender of Hert Town at the lowland. She was known to be the cursed child of the mountain, with people exaggerating about her horrible past. Nobody care to bother her, hoaxes about interaction with her serves as a living memorandum among the lowlanders.

'This is my life, quiet and simple. Just simply mind my own business' Aura thought

But this quiet life ends when the dawn of April 13 as unknown visitors came to house and invited her to study at a certain school. And for a moment she reflected. Away from the foolish accusations, far from the bickering discriminations and nobody would ever dig-out the nightmare of her past. Grabbing the opportunity she had, she accepted it.

The school wasn't ordinary like what she saw at Hert Town. The kids weren't wearing slippers nor sandals, not dusty bags or shaggy uniform. They were all wearing the formal, neat and expensive-looking ones. It was then she remembered that it was an elite school for special kids only and she was there because, just because……,um……., she forgot.

"Miss, are you studying here?" an officer from the gate asked bringing her back to her reverie.

"Yes sir, I'm an invited student and here's my pass"

"I see, well then come in…" The cheerful officer said to her with a smile, making her comfortable of the place.

"Thank you" she replied and bowed to shoe her gratefulness

It was then she saw how big the school was, way too different from Hert Town. A school with its own forest, dormitories, extra-curricular areas and events center made her worry on the expenses she'll be having. Oh, no!

'Man, what place did I put myself into?' she thought and sighs.

Ringing of the morning bell echoed the entire place reminding the students to be at their assigned classroom. As she walked along the school corridors, looking for her classroom, she noticed that the rooms weren't classified by year rather than rank. And according to the paper written ago by the principal, she has to be on the room ranked three.

"Class, we have a new student from Mount Lye in the northern region, please let us welcome her…" the teacher, sort of gayish, said loudly to the students, "Mikan Sakura".

She breathed in and out and confidently went inside the room, facing the students, hoping to see any familiar face.

"Hello everyone" Mikan begin her introduction, "I am Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you all" and end with a bow.

"Is that all?" one boy from the back shouted

"Huh?" was the only reply she could make… 'Are there more?'

"Since this is a magic school, in case you didn't know, we get to introduce our power and our rank…..What a big idiot!" the handsome with raven black hair and crimson orbs said in a conceited manner. What's more surprising with it is that most of the girls in the room got highly infatuated with it.

"I'm sorry everyone….honestly speaking, I don't know yet my power and also my rank. I've just arrived today……," Mikan said in a voice who's like asking for forgiveness

"How pathetic could you get!" A girl with green short hair with curls at its tip said braggingly. Just by the look of it, she somewhat acts as the boss of the whole class.

"Well, now everyone settle down……." Their teacher, whose nearly forgotten, said but after saying those words a million piercing glares was eyed on him. "Okay then, I'm giving you free time for welcoming your new classmates..." with that he left the room.

"Let's investigate this new classmate of ours" the guy with yellow ochre-colored hair said while gripping a ball.

"I'm with you" another guy said with black hair

"Hey guys…She's a newcomer and a girl….let's just leave her" a blonde boy said while holding a rabbit.

"What's more fun in here is because she's a newcomer, a girl, and no alice to begin with" the guy with raven-black hair, crimson orbs shouted while sitting on his desk giving off a look that could knock out souls out of the body of women

**hehe^^ how was it guys? I hope you like it…Please press the review button right away….your review are my source of strength in continuing this story. Tee hee hee^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Arrogant Bastard

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews….Im so Happy about it…^^**

**One thing guys, Hotaru and Mikan here aren't as close as what you see in the manga…but Hotaru is still caring about Mikan and same goes with Ruka, he doesn't love Sakura but like her as his friend and Natsume too, he isn't as sarcastic as the real one…Everyone here is OOC. This is a story I made when I was still 2****nd**** year in high school and only now did I encode it to the computer.^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters…**

**Flames and comments are accepted^^**

**Good luck reading everyone!**

אאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאא

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A series of Baka Gun was shot, aiming it at the Raven- haired guy.

"Your just lucky now Hyuuga," the ice-queen, Hotaru, said and pulled Mikan away from the worthless guys.

"Thank you very much!" Mikan said and bowed down...

"No, It was nothing" Hotaru replied with a smile as they drank tea at Hotaru's man-made forest inside her laboratory ((-_-;) sorry about this guys(.))

"You people here are really strong, I wonder why I was suddenly abducted…"

"Abducted? You?"

" Yes, they said I was needed in this academy…I didn't even know what my alice is" Mikan exclaimed and let out a sigh

"Don't worry…we'll protect you, and little by little we get to discover what your alice is" Hotaru said hoping to make Mikan feel at ease.

"Thanks" She replied and let out one of her sunniest smile

"Well then, why don't we go back to the classroom to avoid any detentions from our teachers"

"Sure"

As Mikan talked to Hotaru and with Inchou, Tobita Yuu, she discovered that school's gonna be a wonderful place, a lot of exciting events would occur and not to worry a thing cause most of the people the academy are kind.

'I sure hope so' Mikan thought

But as they enter the room, disgusted glares, pissed off faces and a lot of dirty bickering greeted them. She felt goosebumps and fear as if everyone wanted to kill her that instant, she watched her companions reaction but instead of warming faces to comfort her, the I-do-not-care-about-any-of-you look of Hotaru, the infamous Ice queen, was plastered and Inchou was busy explaining to some of her classmates.

"We do not want you Sakura, you just a nuisance in everyone's eyes" a girl with short violet hair said

"You're just nothing but a pathetic weakling" the short green haired girl, known as Sumire Shouda, shouted with a voice that's somewhat angry and somewhat bragging

"It's really not like that everyone" Inchou trying to defend Mikan from everyone's insults

"It's okay Inchou, I'm used to this" Mikan said calmly to Inchou and went to her seat as if nothing had happened but as she sat down the popular Natsume Hyuuga placed his left foot on her desk.

"Um, excuse me you're blocking my view and in case you didn't know, you placed your dirty boots on my table" Mikan said while giving Natsume a don't-mess-with-me look

"I see…So your now irritated with my actions" Natsume replied with a look as if inviting her a fight

"Okay, Oh Hail GREAT Hyuuga, if that's what you what…what will I do to let my dear majesty not hurt the powerLESS one?" Mikan asked with a pissed off look

"Oh no" he said as he touched her cheek with her finger "I just want thy servant something…" he replied with a playboy look

"And what it is, oh most FEELER POWERFUL ONE!?" Mikan exclaimed in a loud voice

Natsume, intrigued by her outburst, shaked his head left and right while saying "Dear lowlife, I just want you to go to the Northern forest and if you get back, everything here will be back to normal"

Unknown to the two, the students of the room seemed to be watching a movie. This is the first time Natsume ever get interested to a girl. And moreover, girl from some other place, which some even doubt if it actually exist, the more are everyone in the classroom wants ton know about the girl's existence.

"Okay, I'm on it" Mikan said "We had a deal Hyuuga"

"Don't speak as if I am the bad guy here, okay, I'll allow you to bring two of your new friends with you" Natsume said in a tone as if he freed an innocent criminal

"Oh, my deepest apologies, sire, and thank you for MANIPULATING MY LIFE" Mikan shouted and left the room

And for a moment, the room was filled with silence; everyone was still in daze if everything really happened. But everyone was back to their reverie when the president of the so-called fanclub squirmed her admiration. "Oh Natsume-kun, your so cool…you sent the girl early to her grave…Ha ha ha"

"Hn" was only his reply and left the room with his bunch of friends

"Natsume…" Ruka said breaking the silence as they walk along the corridor

"Hn" again was his reply

"You have improved already…" with those words coming out from Ruka's mouth, Natsume stop on his tracks and begin to think. 'Improved…Me?'

אאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאא

**So, how was it? Tee hee hee^^**

**I would like to recognize these following persons:**

**Sakuraaimeir- for story alert**

**Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX – for story alert**

**Yuz- for story alert and for adding me up in your favorite story list**

**Xmidnightrose22- for adding me up in your favorite story list and for the review**

**So here's Chapter 2 guys, how was it? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
